Till I'm Old and gray
by pigows
Summary: Remus passara tempo demais sozinho, tempo demais se convencendo de que era um monstro, sem ninguém para contradizê-lo. Um trinta de julho viria acompanhado de uma jovem de cabelos roxo e olhos de um doce cinza e mudariam tudo aquilo que ele acreditava sobre si. RL/NT.
1. Capítulo 1: Alexandria

**.Cap** **í** **tulo 1.**

" _Gente demais/com tempo demais/falando demais/alto demais_

 _Vamos lá atrás/de um pouco de paz"_

 _ **Tiago Iorc - Alexandria**_

Remus passara a maior parte de sua vida sabendo qual era a sensação de guardar um segredo. Melhor seria dizer – e essas eram as palavras que ele preferia – qual era a sensação de carregar um peso. Melhor ainda, de _ser_ um peso. Quando ele era muito jovem, um lobisomem lhe mordera e, desde então, uma vez por mês, ele se transformava em um monstro. _Sim, um monstro_ , ele repetiu para aquela voz fraca e esperançosa em sua cabeça. Em algum ponto de sua vida – e ele não parecia ser capaz de dizer quando ou como -, mas, em algum ponto, ele prometera a si mesmo que o seu segredo nunca seria um peso na vida de outra pessoa. Ele prometera que nunca ficaria tão próximo de alguém, que ele pudesse machucar a pessoa com a verdade sobre ele. Ele tinha tido sorte o suficiente quando conheceu Sirius e James e eles não o abandonaram. Mais uma vez, ele teve sorte quando conheceu Lily, que não media esforços para lembra-lo a pessoa incrível que ele era. Mas ele também já tinha tido falta de sorte suficiente para uma vida, enfrentando toda a rejeição que vinha com a parte de ser um lobisomem. _E eles estão certos. Quem iria querer ficar perto de alguém como eu?_ Ele disse em voz alta, seus olhos encarando a lua lá fora.

Entretanto, há, de fato, mais mistérios entre o céu e a terra do que pode supor nossa vã filosofia, especialmente a filosofia de Remus. Porque existia uma pessoa que iria amar ficar tão perto quanto ela pudesse. Alguém que, com certeza, amaria cada palavra que saísse de sua boca, cada pensamento que cruzasse sua mente. Aproveitaria cada risada, cada segundo. Alguém que – nas palavras dele, não nas minhas – era louca o suficiente para se apaixonar por um monstro estúpido e incontrolável como ele. Bom, talvez ela fosse um pouco doida. Definitivamente atrapalhada. Com toda certa, impossível – mas num bom sentido, entende? Ela era muito determinada, seu único propósito na vida parecia ser aproveitar cada segundo. Carpe os diems de sua vida ou algo assim. Cada lugar que ela entrava se iluminava e aliviava com sua presença, como se o peso do mundo e seus complicados problemas simplesmente desaparecessem quando ela entrava na vida de alguém. Não existem muitas pessoas assim nesse universo e, talvez, quando você conhece uma pessoa dessas, devesse agradecer aos deuses, aos grandes e poderosos bruxos e bruxas que vieram antes.

Remus devia agradecer aos poderosos bruxos, porque ela entrou em _sua_ vida. Talvez tenha sido Sorte ou Destino, como eles me chamam. O que importa, de qualquer forma, é que ela entrou em sua vida, prestes a muda-la, prestes a fazer cair por terra todas as crenças já arraigadas que Lupin tinha sobre si – ainda que nenhum dos dois soubesse disso naquele momento. Foi no dia trinta de julho. Um dia quente e luminoso. Atarefado e cansativo. O cabelo dela era de um roxo bem claro, seus olhos de um cinza doce. Os olhos dele estavam esgotados; sua barba – que não vira uma gilete ou feitiço na última semana – carregava o peso dos últimos sete dias.

Seus pensamentos estavam muito longe. Ele sentia como se cada músculo e pedacinho de sua mente estivessem sofrendo, com dor. Claro, transformar-se em um lobo doía. A pior parte, no entanto, eram os pensamentos e sentimentos que tomavam conta dele, os pesadelos que ele tinha que enfrentar... todos vindo de uma única vez, como uma enchente, assombrando e perseguindo ele durante aqueles sete dias. Nem todas as pessoas sabem como é ser assombrado por sua própria mente, por si mesmo; mas Remus sabia, ele sabia as piores versões disso.

Sirius passara o dia inteiro, tentando alegrá-lo. Sucesso, no entanto, não é uma palavra que pode ser usada para descrever sua iniciativa. Lupin continuava a repetir para si mesmo que tudo o que ele queria era passar o resto de sua vida no quarto mais escuro e solitário que ele pudesse encontrar, sozinho, enfrentando seus demônios e medos sozinho. Uma jovem mulher, entrando na sala e tropeçando em seu caminho, interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ela sorriu para ele, quando seus olhares se cruzaram e decidiu sentar-se ao seu lado. Entretanto, ela não o cumprimentou, seus olhos indo diretamente para Sirius.

"Olá, terrível primo!" Ela brincou, seus lábios se transformando num lindo sorriso.

"Ah, olá, filha da desgraça dessa família." Sirius riu sua risada de cachorro. "É muito bom te ver, querida. Toda crescida e adulta. Sua mãe me mandou uma foto quando você era bem pequena. Ainda desajeitada, huh?"

"Sempre e para sempre, eu acho." Com um sorriso, sua atenção se voltou para os outros presentes na sala.

"Você tem uma prima?" Remus sussurrou para o amigo.

"Ah, eu tenho vários primos em diversos graus. _A mui antiga casa_ e toda essa baboseira."

"É claro que eu sei que você tem vários primos. Eu estava me referindo a uma prima do _nosso_ lado." Sua voz ainda era baixa, mas Sirius, que parecia não se importar com bons modos, continuou em alto e bom som, certificando-se de que a prima ouviria:

"Ah! Eu tenho uma prima do nosso lado. Mas é _claro_ que eu tenho. Você achou que eu era o único com cérebro na família? Não, não. Andromeda tinha bom senso. Tonks também, graças a Merlin."

"Ah, essa sou eu! Mamãe sempre disse 'Sirius tem o coração no lugar certo, Dora'. Nunca acreditou em toda aquela história de assassino em massa." Ela sorriu novamente, doce e confiante. Os lábios de Remus seguiram a deixa, sorrindo de volta.

A reunião começou exatamente às 19:14. E, aqui, timing é importante, porque as 19:26 foi a primeira vez, em Merlin sabe quanto, que Remus se sentiu leve, em que seus medos não o perseguiram. Foi a primeira vez em muito tempo em que ele se sentiu humano. Se você, meu caro leitor, for gentil e me seguir, eu te mostrarei.

Dumbledore estava falando sobre essa nova missão, muito importante e muito secreta. À esquerda de Remus, um Sirius muito insatisfeito, que _adoraria_ a chance de participar, mas que sabia que ninguém permitiria; à sua direita, uma Tonks inquieta, que também adoraria a missão, que poderia participar, mas que tinha medo de ninguém lhe querer como parceira.

"Você deveria ir." Sirius sussurrou. "Isso vai tirar sua cabeça daquele probleminha peludo. Manter os pensamentos ocupados e tal."

"Ou eu deveria porque _você_ queria poder ir?"

"Na verdade, eu acho que você deveria ir porque eu não aguento mais a sua presença, meu amigo." Os dois contiveram uma risada.

Remus observou Tonks levantar sua mão quando Dumbledore perguntou se alguém gostaria de participar da missão. Ninguém a seguiu. Na verdade, Podmore – que tinha sua mão estendida – mudou de idéia e disse que tinha esquecido que estaria ocupado naquele dia em particular. Kingsley pediu desculpa, porque estaria _de fato_ ocupado. Ao canto, os lábios de Snape se crisparam num sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que o de Tonks desapareceu. Sua mão, ainda no ar, agora era incerta e tremia um pouco.

"Eu adoraria ir com você, Tonks." Sua voz era tranquilizante e calma. O sorriso de Snape se desfez, seus braços se cruzando em seu peito, uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueando em desgosto.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou. Sua voz agradecida e insegura.

"Não precisa me agradecer. Eu tenho certeza que você é uma ótima bruxa. Essas pessoas, elas são boas pessoas, lutam pelas causas certas, mas ainda têm que aprender que há mais num bruxo do que sua idade ou..." Sua voz falhou, lembrando alguns dos olhares que ele recebera quando todos descobriram que ele era um lobisomem. "...ou algo em que você se transforma." Ela não pareceu entender a referência e, por um momento, ele se sentiu grato.

"Bom, então, obrigada por acreditar em mim." Ela apertou seu braço e, naquele momento, 19:26, a mente de Remus vagou por um lugar em que nunca tinha estado. Era calmo, leve e brilhante. Nenhuma preocupação parecia chegar até lá. Nenhum pensamento obscuro, nenhum medo. Era algo como o céu. Um céu roxo, com os mais doces tons de cinza e um sorriso lindo, muito lindo.

* * *

N/A: Cada capítulo é inspirado por uma música do álbum _Troco Likes_ do Tiago Iorc (com a possibilidade de um epílogo no final, inspirado por outra música dele). Acho que a ligação bem sempre fica explícita nos capítulos, mas, na minha cabeça, eu juro que ela está ali. A ideia de escrever essa fic, na realidade, veio ouvindo esse CD (Caso alguém queira ouvir também: goo. gl/ gYjAT0).

Espero que gostem! Sugestões/comentários/críticas são sempre bem vindas!


	2. Capítulo 2: Amei te Ver

**.Capítulo Dois.**

" _A mão ampara a calma/Encosta lá na alma/_

 _E o corpo vai sem medo/Descasca teu segredo_

 _Da boca sai, não para/É o coração que fala"_

 _ **Tiago Iorc – Amei te ver**_

Remus passou a maior parte de sua vida criando escudos para evitar os outros e tentando se convencer com todas as suas forças que essa era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Ele tinha sido mordido quando tinha apenas cinco anos e foi nesse momento que ele decidiu que ele não precisava de nenhum amigo. Que ele não _merecia_ nenhum amigo, ele corrigiria. Por que alguém iria querer ser amigo _dele_? _Como_ ele poderia querer amigos, sendo o monstro que ele era? Mas, mais uma vez, suas filosofias vinham se mostrando erradas de novo e de novo. Quando ele tinha sido aceito em Hogwarts, ele descobriu que as pessoas queriam ser amigas dele, que elas aproveitavam sua companhia. Que ele podia, de fato, querer a companhia de outras pessoas. Ele ainda se lembrava de conhecer Sirius no jantar de primeiro de setembro, de evitar todas as suas perguntas e de, mesmo assim, ouvir um _Ok, vamos ser amigos!_ quando eles deixaram o Salão Principal; de ser apresentado aos outros amigos que Sirius fizera no trem. Quão facilmente eles viraram os Marotos, com todas as suas piadas internas e travessuras. Estar com eles permitia a Remus se sentir humano e normal. E, então, ele conheceu Lily na biblioteca e eles pareceram se conectar tão naturalmente. Sua amizade era tão sincera; ela era provavelmente a única pessoa capaz de fazê-lo se sentir inteiro. Tinha algo a ver com o jeito que ela olhava para ele, quase como se ela soubesse que havia um monstro ali, mas conseguisse olhar através dele e ver o ser humano mais bonito que ela já conhecera.

Era tão mais fácil encarar o medo e a solidão que vinham com o lobo, com seus amigos ao seu lado. A vida era muito melhor com eles. Entretanto, a vida não parecia ser justa com ele, dando algo, só para tirar depois. Em apenas uma noite, ele perdeu todo mundo. Lily e James e Peter e Sirius. De alguma forma, ele se convenceu de que tinha sido tudo sua culpa. Tinha que ter sido sua presença tóxica. Tudo morreria ou apodreceria na sua presença, _por causa_ da sua presença. Foi então que ele, mais uma vez, se persuadiu a acreditar que ele tinha que ficar sozinho. Ele não poderia ter amigos. Ele não poderia se relacionar com ninguém. Sua mente entrara numa espiral descendente: você é um monstro, você não pode ter amigos, você não tem amigos, quem não tem amigos?, monstros não têm amigos, você é um monstro, você não pode ter amigos, e de novo e de novo as frases se repetiam. Sua solidão se tornou um peso, mas ele repetia quantas vezes fosse preciso que o lobo era o peso, que ele não era solitário, que era melhor desse jeito.

Mas, mais uma vez, caro leitor, as filosofias de Remus vinham se mostrando erradas. Quando Tonks entrou em sua vida, ele se permitiu sentir inteiro mais uma vez. Assim como Lily, ela olhava através do monstro – e ela _sabia_ sobre ele. Assim como Sirius, ela dizia vamos ser amigos, mesmo ele evitando intimidade. Assim como James, ela trazia espontaneidade e alegria para sua vida. Ela era uma companhia tão boa. Sim, ela era como o céu. Esse era o sentimento, não era? _Pft! Céu! Como se_ você _fosse ser aceito no Céu._ Aquela era a voz que ele passara a maior parte de sua vida lutando conta. Era uma constante de batalha entre esperança e pessimismo, seguida por uma espiral de desespero e, então, outra batalha. _Ela parece gostar dele. Se o Céu gosta dele, por que não iria aceita-lo?_ a voz mais esperançosa retrucou. _Ele já teve sorte o suficiente com Lily, James e Sirius. Quão sortuda uma pessoa pode ser em uma vida, huh? Não se engane, Remus, Céu não é para todos._ Amor _nunca será para você_.

"Não se engane, Remus." Ele repetiu, em voz alta, esquecendo por um momento que ele não estava sozinho na sala. Tonks se assustou com suas palavras inesperadas.

"Desculpe?"

"Hm... é- só que-" Ele observou os lábios dela se transformarem em um sorriso quando ele não conseguiu encontrar palavras para se explicar.

"Você estava falando sozinho, não tava? Você faz isso com bastante frequência, sabia?"

"É, acho que eu faço."

"Sobre o que você fala? Nessas conversas que se passam na sua cabeça?" Ele tentou formar uma resposta, mas nada veio. "Bem, eu tenho várias conversas comigo mesma, sabe? A maioria é sobre coisas que eu não deveria esquecer e lembretes para não ser tão desastrada. Elas não parecem funcionar." Eles dividiram uma risada e o silêncio voltou a reinar entre os dois.

"Normalmente são conflitos sobre…" Remus não conseguiu terminar. O que ele estava fazendo? Dividindo coisas íntimas com ela? Como amigos fazem? Como se _ele_ fosse ser aceito no céu. Como se ele pudesse falar sobre coisas tão horríveis e desprezíveis com alguém tão puro e inocente como ela.

"É sobre naquilo que você se transforma?" A voz dela era hesitante, ele podia ouvir os pensamentos dela se perguntando se ela tinha ido longe demais.

"É um bom eufemismo pra falar sobre isso." Um bom jeito pra falar sobre isso. Falar lobisomem na frente dela era muito difícil, quase impossível. "Mas, sim, é sobre isso."

"O jeito que você fala sobre isso... Na verdade, o jeito que você _não_ fala sobre isso, é como se você pensasse que você é amaldiçoado. Você pensa isso?"

"Bom, eu _sou_ amaldiçoado. Não é o que eu penso. É o que eu sou." As sobrancelhas dela se franziram.

"Isso parece algo que o Ministério diria sobre lobisomens. Poderia ter saído direto da boca de Dolores Umbridge; ou de uma manchete do Profeta Diário. E eu achava que a gente discordava do que eles dizer sobre basicamente tudo."

"Eu suponho que, às vezes, eles estejam certos. Mesmo você não gostando disso."

"Bom, eu discordo deles." Sua voz era tão certa. Como ela podia ter tanta certeza?

"Você não sabe como é, Tonks." Sua voz era tão doída. Como aquela dor podia ser tão conhecida dele? Quase como velhos amigos.

"Como é, então? Me conta, Remus. O que você vê quando se olha no espelho?" Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, tomou mais um gole de seu chá e desviou o olhar. "Eu não vou me esquivar, sabe? Eu já vi várias coisas assustadoras na minha vida. Você não é uma delas. E eu não acho que tenha nada que você possa dizer que fosse me assustar ou mandar embora." No canto de sua visão, Remus viu ela se levantar, pegar seu rosto com as mãos pequenas e carinhosas e forçá-lo a olhar para ela. Os olhos dele, tão inquietos e receosos, encontraram algum tipo de paz nos dela. "É sério." Ele se desvencilhou das mãos dela, desviando o olhar mais uma vez. Se ele ia fazer isso, ele não podia encará-la. Ele respirou fundo e as palavras saíram de sua boca.

"Quando eu me transformo, não fica nada humano. Só tem desespero, angústia e raiva. Não há nenhum amor, nenhuma piedade, n-nenhuma..." Sua voz falhou, mas o olhar compreensivo dela o fez continuar. "Nos dias antes da lua, eu fico muito doente. Todo meu corpo antecipa a dor. Ele simplesmente sabe que, em alguns dias, vai ter que enfrentar seus piores medos e pesadelos. E aí vem a lua e eu me sinto preso dentro de um corpo que não é meu. Aquela mente não é minha. Ele é tão implacável, ele não se importa se vai matar alguém ou transformar sua vida em um inferno. Ele apenas quer uma presa, entende? Eu preciso de toda a minha força para contê-lo. Depois do primeiro dia da lua, eu volto à forma humana. Mas é como se ele ainda estivesse lá durante aqueles sete dias. Ele tá na minha cabeça, me perseguindo, me dizendo que eu deveria abraça-lo. Que eu deveria desistir. É horrível, é doloroso e eu _sou_ amaldiçoado. Eu _sou_ um monstro." Sua voz estremecia, suas mãos tremiam, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. De onde elas tinham vindo?

Remus esperava que ela ficasse enojada, assustada, talvez até que ela fugisse. Mas ela não estava e ela não o fez. Ela o abraçou, afagando suas costas quando ele cedeu à enxurrada de lágrimas. "Tá tudo bem." Ela sussurrou. "Tá tudo bem aqui. É seguro." Parecia que elas não iam parar de vir. Como se a dor de todas aquelas luas tivesse achado sua saída. Um lugar seguro para se expressar.

"Ser humano às vezes dói, Remus. Não é só coisas alegres e reluzentes. Me parece que a vida não é só arco-íris, entende? Tem algumas lágrimas ao longo do caminho, algumas coisas doloridas e pesadas. Parece que a sua vida teve uma quantidade terrível de dor, mas isso não quer dizer que você não é humano ou que você não pode ter uma vida feliz. Eu não consigo imaginar o que deve ser estar preso na sua própria cabeça ou fugir de você mesmo. Mas é por isso que nós temos pessoas em nossas vidas, não? Para dividir o peso e dividir coisas boas. Você tem estado sozinho por tempo demais, Remus, e você se deixou ser convencido de que você é um monstro e que coisas ruins pesam mais que as boas. Talvez você só precise de alguém que te lembre o ser humano espetacular e fantástico e generoso que você é. Eu olho pra você e tudo que eu vejo é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci. Eu não vejo um monstro, não vejo maldição. Por favor, _por favor_ , não deixe eles dizerem quem você é. Não deixe _ele_ dizer quem você é."

Ele olhou para Tonks e seus olhos gentis olharam de volta, reassegurando-o de tudo que ela tinha dito. Uma das mãos dela acariciava seu cabelo, enquanto a outra segurava a sua, firme. Era como se ela tocasse sua alma, reconfortando-a.

"Você é louca." As palavras saíram logo antes de seus lábios tocarem os dela. Naquele momento, não importava se ele era ou não um monstro. Tudo o que ele sabia era que tinha sido aceito no céu. Os lábios dela se moveram gentilmente contra os dele, dançando uma música lenta que, milagrosamente, ele também sabia dançar. Parecia com uma doce sinfonia, quando as mãos dele traçaram caminhos pelo pescoço dela, se perguntando onde ela estava todo esse tempo, por que ela não estava mais perto. Seus sentidos deslumbrados pelo perfume de flores e baunilha, tão doce quanto ela. As mãos dela o puxaram para mais perto, seu corpo quente aliviando seus pensamentos, tranquilizando o monstro, acalentando seu coração. Era essa a sensação de se conectar com alguém? _Sim_ , respondeu a voz esperançosa em sua cabeça. _Só aproveite_. Aproveitar. Essa parecia uma boa ideia

* * *

N/A: O que acharam? Gosto desse lado mais leve da Tonks, que enxerga coisas incríveis nas pessoas - sempre imaginei ela assim! Comentários/sugestões/críticas são sempre bem vindos :)


	3. Capítulo 3: Mil Razões

**.Capítulo Três.**

" _Eu indefeso/No teu sorriso_

 _O gosto atípico/E o jeito sério_

 _Teu rosto místico/Mais um mistério_

 _E o brilho que de ti reluz/E a tantos sóis seduz"_

 _ **Tiago Iorc – Mil Razões**_

Remus ainda conseguia se lembrar, nos dias que se seguiram, como tinha sido o momento de beijo. Ele podia recordar as frases que os dois tinham trocado, seus movimentos, os perfumes no ar, os tons do cabelo dela, a sinfonia deles. Naquela noite, quando foi se deitar, ele se sentiu tão leve. Ele se lembrava de olhar no espelho e pensar que suas olheiras não estavam tão escuras e profundas e que seu cabelo não parecia tão cinza e grisalho e perceber que ele até tinha um sorriso no rosto. Sim, um sorriso! Contudo, quando o dia seguinte chegou, seus pensamentos foram levados para um ringue de luta. À esquerda, meu caro leitor, nós temos Pessimismo, pesando 31 anos de experiência. Ele usa o Soco do Lobisomem como sua técnica especial; a maioria das pessoas dizem que ele não somente é o mestre da técnica, como também seu criador! À direita, nós temos Otimismo, pesando também 31 anos de experiência, não tendo, no entanto, a mesma fama, sucesso e quantidade de prêmios e medalhas que seu oponente. Com o passar dos anos, desenvolveu com excelência duas técnicas: a Esquiva Teste de Realidade e o Bloqueio Marotos-Lily. A luta se desenrolou durante toda a semana seguinte, sem sinal de um vencedor.

Ele podia ouvir Lily em sua cabeça, dizendo para ele crescer e ir falar com Tonks. James dizendo que não fazia ideia do que eles estavam conversando, mas que ele deveria simplesmente seguir o conselho dela. Sirius perguntando incessantemente sobre o que eles estavam cochichando, porque Moony não perguntava para ele, eles costumavam ser melhores amigos, eles eram amigos antes da Lily, isso não é justo, merda, apenas me diga Moony e Lily dizendo que essa era exatamente a razão pela qual Sirius não era convidado para conversas de adultos. Remus desejou que Lily ainda estivesse ali. As conversas deles, durante os incontáveis chás, ajudavam ele a ver um lado de si que ele não conseguia ver sozinho. Tinha sido assim que ele tinha adquirido o hábito de beber chá mesmo sem nenhum motivo. Ele também podia ouvir Sirius dizendo você sabe que eu ainda estou aqui, certo? Que nós somos amigos. Mas ele não podia, podia? Ela era prima de Sirius e só Merlin sabia como ele reagiria. Ela era uma mulher em quem ele estava interessado e Remus definitivamente sabia como ele reagiria a isso. Ela era jovem e ela era normal, com sua vida inteira ainda pela frente, e ela não precisava dele, um velho e pobre e desempregado e melancólico lobisomem, então por que ele estava tendo essa luta na sua cabeça?

Uma batida na porta o tirou de seus pensamentos. "Pode entrar, Pad-" A porta se abriu antes que ele pudesse terminar, antes que a outra pessoa pudesse perceber que ele estava esperando que fosse o Sirius do outro lado, antes que ele pudesse perceber que é claro que tinham outras pessoas na casa. "Me desculpa." Tonks disse no momento em que percebeu que Remus ainda estava se vestindo.

"Não. _Me_ desculpa. Eu devia ter adivinhado que não era o Sirius. Ele normalmente não bate na porta, sabe? Essa deveria ter sido a dica." Ela sorriu.

"Bom saber que vocês já estão na fase do relacionamento em que estão acostumados a se ver sem camisa." Ele percebeu quando ela tentou esconder o tom de malícia e provocação em sua voz.

"Nós- hm... Nós divi- Sirius não é uma pessoa que liga muito pra privacidade, sabe? De por que o hábito de não bater na porta." Ela riu dele, tentando se justificar para algo que era claramente uma piada.

Remus observou os olhos dela traçarem cada e todas as cicatrizes de seu corpo. Ele tinha tantas, de tantas luas. Ele engoliu em seco e um buraco pareceu se abrir em seu estômago. Então era agora. Esse era o momento em ela finalmente perceberia que ele era um monstro. Um monstro que se machucava, que significava apenas problemas e perigos para todos aqueles à sua volta. Esse era o momento em que ela se sentiria nauseada com a presença dele ou quando o brilho nos olhos dela seria substituído por pena ou em que ela fugiria. Ou todas as alternativas anteriores. Ah, mas você se lembra, meu caro amigo, como as filosofias dele costumam estar erradas, não? Porque Tonks não estava assustada ou enojada e também não tinha dó em seus olhos. O brilho bondoso e amável ainda estava lá, olhando para ele gentilmente. Uma de suas mãos pequenas traçou algumas das cicatrizes e os pensamentos dele se arrepiaram.

"Você fez isso?" Ela perguntou, traçando os pequenos números no peito dele.

"Sim. Primeiro feitiço que minha varinha lançou."

"É uma data, certo? O que ela significa?"

"É a noite em que eu fui mordido. É lembrete, entende?"

"De que você é um humano magnífico, a despeito do lobo?" Ele sorriu. Aparentemente, ela ainda estava fixada na ideia de que ele não era uma fera. "Isso é um sorriso de concordância, Remus Lupin?" Ele colocou sua camisa, num sinal claro de que ia evitar aquela pergunta. Principalmente porque ele não podia... não, ele não conseguia concordar com aquela ideia louca e impossível. "Eu subi porque eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa. O incidente da biblioteca, na verdade. Eu pensei muito e extensamente sobre isso. Minha cabeça esteve basicamente em todos os lugares possíveis, trabalhando com todas as possibilidades e tentando entender qual era a minha opinião sobre isso e minha resposta final é que não precisa significar nada. Nós podemos ser amigos que uma vez dividiram um beijo. Se isso for o que você quer, é claro. E eu ensaiei esse discurso umas mil vezes, então eu estou muito grata que eu tenha conseguido falar tudo."

Remus estava perdido. Completa e irrevogavelmente perdido. Aquele discurso significava que o beijo não tinha significado nada? Ela só queria a amizade dele e ele tinha sido estúpido de beijá-la? Mas ela tinha beijado ele também, não tinha? Ou ele tinha ressignificado tudo depois da milionésima vez em que ele reencenara o momento em seus pensamentos? Mas ela tinha pensado muito e extensamente, não tinham sido essas as palavras que ela usou? Você não pensa muito e extensamente se não significou nada. E por que você está tentando adivinhar se significou ou não algo para ela? Por que isso importa, se você não é permitido no céu? Se você decidiu há muito tempo atrás que você não quer nenhum céu, que você está melhor estando sozinho. Mas ela _pensou_ sobre isso. E se, por apenas alguns momentos, ele pudesse esquecer toda aquela coisa de ser amaldiçoado e mortal? E se, por apenas alguns momentos, _ele_ se permitisse o céu? E se ele pudesse dizer em voz alta?

"Eu não acho que eu estou completamente confortável com a versão de amigos que dividiram um beijo uma vez. Na verdade, tem tido uma batalha constante na minha cabeça para decidir qual versão nós gostaríamos, mas agora que você disse... Eu não acho que essa seja realmente a versão." Ela pareceu aliviada.

"E qual seria, então?"

"Amigos que se beijam ocasionalmente e com certa frequência?" A voz dele era hesitante e tinha um pouco de medo da reação dela. O ringue em sua cabeça agora exibia uma luta mais furiosa e obstinada e aqueles que tinham apostado em Otimismo começaram a acreditar que tinham chances reais de ganhar montanhas de dinheiro.

"Que se beijam não tão ocasionalmente e com muita frequência?" Ela corrigiu. Ele sorriu e esse era um sorriso em concordância. _Ding-ding!_ Eeee nóoos teeeemos um vencedooor, seeeeenhoras e seeeenhores! Otimismo leva o troféu para casa hoje! A voz pessimista em sua cabeça começou uma onda de reclamações, mas ele nem deu ouvidos. Nada poderia deprimi-lo agora. Ou pelo menos foi o que ele pensou, meu caro leitor. Porque um junho de 1996 não só poderia, como iria deprimi-lo, descendo cada vez mais baixo nas espirais em sua cabeça, se perdendo mais e mais em seu pessimismo e todos aqueles pensamentos obscuros de que ele já era velho amigo. Mas esse é um assunto para depois, meu querido leitor. Por aqui, vamos? Para uns dias mais felizes.

Remus e Tonks dividiram todos os momentos que podiam. Ele percebeu que os dois pareciam ser uma dupla em quase todas as missões agora. Não passou por sua cabeça – e, aqui, estou contando um segredo para você – que Dumbledore soubesse sobre o pequeno romance deles e que ele estivesse devotado a fazer com que os dois formassem duplas, para que Lupin pudesse ter um pouco mais de leveza e felicidade em sua vida. Conforme eles passavam mais e mais tempo juntos, Remus, que estava tão acostumado a ser melancólico e solitário, esteve primeiro entretido, então impressionado, então seriamente cativado pela jovem bruxa. Amor é o nome que geralmente damos para o sentimento, mas Remus lutou com todas as forças para não deixar nem que o nome cruzasse seus pensamentos. Ele já estava sendo louco o suficiente se permitindo aquelas pequenas aventuras. Já era muito para sua consciência. Não chamar de amor, no entanto, não o impedia de aproveitar a aventura e apreciar os momentos juntos. Ela fazia com que ele se sentisse tão alegre e não tão perverso e obscuro e até bem jovial, diga-se de passagem. Ele era um Remus Lupin completamente diferente e essa versão parecia servi-lo bem. Sirius, é claro, notou; quando ele não notava? Sua série incessante de perguntas começou. Remus não respondeu nenhuma, se esforçando para não ser levado à loucura pelas perguntas e teorias que não paravam de vir. Isso não impediu seu amigo de descobrir. Foi numa tarde de tempestade em que Sirius, tempestuoso, entrou no quarto de Remus, batendo portas e fazendo barulho.

"Então, uma Hufflepuff, huh? Você _sempre_ teve uma queda por Hufflepuffs."

"Eu não tenho certeza se eu sei do que você está falando."

"Tonks! Eu estou falando da Tonks! Minha prima. E meu melhor amigo."

"E como você descobriu isso?"

"Kreature! Kreature foi quem me contou. Você tem noção de quão injusto isso é? Que o Kreature soubesse e _eu_ não? Pensei que nós fôssemos amigos. _Melhores_ amigos."

"Eu certamente não sei como _ele_ descobriu, então não é minha culpa que injustiça tenha acontecido na sua vida." Sirius soltou uma de suas risadas que mais parecia um latido.

"Eu estou feliz por você, Moony. Eu não te digo isso com tanta frequência quanto deveria, mas você realmente merece toda a felicidade do mundo. Você é a pessoa mais gentil e leal que eu já conheci, e eu sou um terrível idiota por ter demorado tanto tempo para perceber isso. Eu te amo, Moony, mesmo isso sendo tão brega, e eu sou realmente grato que nós ainda tenhamos um ao outro."

Remus sorriu, deixando aquelas palavras tomarem seus pensamentos. Ele merecia felicidade. Ele era gentil e leal. Sirius era grato que ainda tivesse a Remus. _Ele_ era grato por ainda ter seu bom amigo. De alguma forma, tudo em sua vida parecia bom mais uma vez. Ele tinha Sirius e Tonks. Talvez esses fossem outros tempos, talvez ele nunca pudesse voltar à sua adolescência, mas tudo isso não importava mais. Porque ele tinha Sirius e Tonks.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo é mais uncanny, considerando os escritos da Rowling no Pottermore sobre o Remus. Eu pensei muito se eu seguia o cannon aqui ou se eu dava um pouquinho de luz pra vida dele, mas eu achei que ele merecia se dar o direito de se abrir pra vida. Mantive o "Remus, que estava tão acostumado a ser melancólico e solitário, esteve primeiro entretido, então impressionado, então seriamente cativado pela jovem bruxa"da Rowling, porque é perfeito pros dois.  
To aberta pra comentários e ideias sobre isso! E obrigada pelos comentários :)


	4. Capítulo 4: Eu errei

**.Capítulo Quatro.**

" _Eu errei por gostar um pouco demais_

 _E amei/Se é que amei_

 _Nem sei"_

 _ **Tiago Iorc – Eu errei**_

Remus aprendera, ainda bem jovem, que existem coisas na vida que você simplesmente não pode mudar, não importa o quanto você tente. Não importa o quanto dói. Não importa o quanto sua vida mudaria por causa disso ou quão miserável você ficaria. Saber disso nunca o impediu de desejar, naquelas noites de insônia, que ele pudesse mudar dois eventos em especial: a mordida de Fernir Greyback e a morte de Lily e James. Sofrimento e dor o seguiam depois desses dois eventos, onde quer que ele fosse, o que quer que ele fizesse. O dia 18 de junho de 1996 viria para adicionar mais um evento à lista. Ele ainda podia se lembrar de como toda a luta no Departamento de Mistérios parecia ter parado, só para assistir à cena. Ele sabia o tom exato de vermelho que tinha saído da varinha. Ele podia descrever o arco que o corpo tinha formado no ar. Ele podia ouvir a risada nos lábios se transformando em choque nos olhos. Ele podia sentir seus próprios braços envolvendo Harry, quando ele mesmo queria correr em direção ao seu amigo. Ele podia sentir seus olhos queimando por segurar as lágrimas. Ele podia lembrar de olhar ao redor da sala, procurando pelos olhos dela, para achar conforto, e ver o corpo dela caído no chão. Ele podia ouvir a si mesmo dizendo ele se foi, Harry. Ele estava morto. Sirius Black estava morto. Padfoot estava morto. Seu melhor amigo estava morto. Seu último amigo estava morto. Ele estava sozinho. De novo. Fadado a lidar com a dor sozinho. A _viver_ com a dor sozinho. Ele não era mais o Moony. Ele nunca mais seria o Moony.

A aflição era demais para ele aguentar. Ele queria quebrar coisas e gritar e amaldiçoar e arranhar e rasgar seu peito aberto, para poder forçar a dor a sair. O lobo disse a ele de novo e de novo que Remus deveria aceita-lo, que essas eram justamente as coisas que eles faziam juntos, quebrar, gritar, arranhar. O desespero em seu coração cresceu mais e mais cada vez que o lobo suplicava para ser libertado. Cada vez que a dor pulsava em seu coração, seus pensamentos eram preenchidos pela ideia de que ele tinha que ver Tonks. Um abraço dela deixaria tudo melhor, não? Conversar com ela acalmaria a dor, não? Aquele pensamento, no entanto, também fazia o desespero crescer. A morte de Sirius não era a prova de que ele não podia ser feliz? De que ele não _merecia_ ser feliz? Que era seu destino viver nas sombras, ser uma sombra melancólica e solitária? Como ele se atrevia a pensar em amor? Como ele podia forçar sua maldição, seu veneno na vida dela? E qual a importância de que ela pareça não se importar com o fato de ele é uma fera? Ela é jovem e despreocupada. Mas você é o adulto. Então _seja_ o adulto. Você tem que partir. Você tem que ir para longe. _Isso_ vai melhorar a dor. Vá numa missão. Uma difícil e perigosa. _Isso_ vai ajudar.

Aqueles foram os únicos pensamentos que pareceram acalmar sua mente. Ir embora e deixar tanto quanto possível para trás. Veja, caro leitor, Remus passou a maior parte de sua vida recorrendo a atitudes autodestrutivas quando ele não podia lidar com a dor. Aquele caminho, já velho conhecido dele, significava, em suas mais profundas fantasias, se livrar da dor, pedaço por pedaço. Era, ao mesmo tempo, fugir e enfrentar a dor. Nos seus momentos de maior impotência, isso dava a ele um lampejo de força. Era assim que sua mente era acalmada por aqueles pensamentos. Foi por isso que ele decidiu ouvi-los. Ele sentiu que tinha boas razões e não podia ver que a dor o estava cegando. Ele não podia ver como ele tinha recorrido a algo que já estava decidido – estar com a Tonks – para reafirmar que ele era um monstro e que, por isso, seu destino era a tristeza e a solidão. Ele traçou um caminho similar ao que tinha traçado quatorze anos atrás; dessa vez, no entanto, ele tinha um argumento sólido para alimentar a culpa. Ele estava quebrado, mais quebrado do que já tinha se sentido. E quando ele estava quebrado, quando ele se transformava em um lobisomem, ele tinha que ficar sozinho ou ele poderia machucar as outras pessoas. Se agora ele estava quebrado o tempo todo e para sempre, então ele tinha que ficar sozinho o tempo todo e para sempre. Você consegue ver, caro leitor, quão perdido ele estava? Quão imensa essa dor, que ela só conseguia se transformar em destruição e gritos?

"Você precisa me mandar numa missão." Suas palavras foram certeiras, seguras. Seu coração queria quebrar a gaiola feita de ossos, pular através de sua garganta. Dumbledore, sempre tão calmo, sempre tão estável, apenas o olhou. Seus oclinhos de meia-lua no seu nariz torto.

"Que tipo de missão, Remus?" Dumbledore sabia o curso que aquela conversa estava prestes a tomar. Claro que ele sabia. Os dois pareciam já ter tido essa conversa repetidas vezes antes nos últimos anos. Quando Remus quis largar Hogwarts. Quando pareceu que Sirius achava que ele era o espião. Quão todos morreram ou foram para a cadeia por ser o verdadeiro espião. Quando ele não conseguia ter uma vida estável e se estabelecer nos anos seguintes. Quando ele quis desistir de tudo. Quando ele não quis aceitar o trabalho em Hogwarts. Quando ele quis se demitir do trabalho no meio do ano letivo. Quando ele se transformou nos terrenos da escola. Quando ele se demitiu de fato.

"Uma que me mande para longe."

"Me parece que você queria responder uma _perigosa._ " Nenhuma resposta veio da boca de Remus; ele não podia admitir isso para o bruxo parado à sua frente.

" _Por favor_ , apenas me mande para longe."

"Remus, você está sofrendo. Você está em luto. Esse não é bom momento para tomar esse tipo de decisão." Ele podia sentir uma explosão prestes a dar o ar da graça. Ele não queria um discurso. Ele não queria alguém que tentasse fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Ele só queria que a dor parasse.

"Esse é o momento perfeito."

"Eu sei que perder o Sirius não deve ser fácil. Eu sei que a dor é real e imensurável; e eu não vou diminui-la. Contudo, eu realmente não acho que esse seja um bom momento para decidir ir embora e arriscar sua vida. Sirius concordaria comigo." Explodira e Remus não podia contê-la. Suas pernas se levantaram, derrubando a cadeira e alguns dos instrumentos de Dumbledore.

"Não, ele não concordaria! Ele era sempre o primeiro na fila para missões perigosas e decisões estúpidas. Você tentou enjaulá-lo e olha só como funcionou tão bem! Você deveria ter tudo sobre controle! Você deveria estar sempre três passos à frente! Nós deveríamos estar ganhando essa merda dessa guerra! E tudo o que eu vejo é uma lista de pessoas mortas! Tudo o que eu vejo são as pessoas que eu amo morrendo! Não ouse me dizer com o que Sirius concordaria, porque você não o conhece como eu. E não ouse tentar me enjaular mais uma vez! Eu não sou mais seu pequeno e assutado aluno, Dumbledore!" Conforme as palavras saltavam de seu coração, ele não se sentiu culpado ou envergonhado. Ele sentiu, no entanto, a raiva diminuir um pouquinho e a fera dentro dele achar o menor pedaço de tranquilidade. Era exatamente o que ele queria, não era? Gritar e quebrar.

"Eu não estou tentando enjaulá-lo, Remus. Eu nunca tentei. Eu não acho que você é um monstro que precisa ser isolado da sociedade e colocado em uma jaula com amarras, porque ele é um perigo para si e para outros. Eu nunca pensei nada parecido. Eu sempre vi uma pessoa brilhante, que é capaz de amar mais do que jamais imaginou, que é leal àqueles que ama e às suas crenças, que sempre está pronto para estender a mão para aqueles que precisam." As palavras de Dumbledore pareciam um chicote, domando a fera interior de Remus. "Você sabe quantas vezes eu te convidei para ensinar em Hogwarts. Naquele 1993, quando eu disse que não aceitaria um não como resposta, eu o fiz porque eu não podia simplesmente assistir você se autodestruir, eu não podia simplesmente assistir algo tão especial desaparecer. Quando você invade meu escritório – e você tem todo direito de fazer isso, aqui parece ser um bom lugar para isso -, mas, quando você invade meu escritório, e me pede para te enviar para a morte... como eu poderia fazer isso?"

"Eu não posso ser ajudado, Dumbledore. Não dessa vez. Por favor, eu estou _implorando_."

"Não tem nada que te segure, Remus?"

"Não."

"Se não por você, nem mesmo por ela?"

" _Não_."

"Me parece que vocês dois se beneficiariam se você ficasse e que você dois sofreriam se você partisse."

"Ela nunca se beneficiaria se eu ficasse. Você não vê? Ela pode ter alguém melhor. Ela merece alguém melhor. Ela tem toda a sua vida pela frente. Ela não precisa de alguém pobre, velho e perigoso. É _porque_ eu amo ela, que eu quero ir." Essa foi a primeira vez que ele disse que a amava em voz alta. Essa for a primeira vez que ele _disse_ que a amava. Foi a primeira vez que ele permitiu que a palavra amar cruzasse seus pensamentos e ficasse por ali.

"Remus, você, como qualquer outro ser humano, merece o amor. Amar e ser amado. Por que você não pode dar uma chance? _Se_ dar uma chance?"

"Porque toda vez que eu me dou uma chance, ela é seguida por algo terrível! Eu cansei de tentar! Eu cansei de mentir para mim! Eu estava muito melhor antes de você vir na minha casa e me convencer de que eu poderia ser como qualquer outro aluno, qualquer outra criança."

"Você, com certeza, não quer dizer isso, não é? E você _era_ como qualquer aluno que eu já tive. Talvez muito mais esforçado e sedento por conhecimento; mesmo assim, um aluno. Me deixe te ajudar, Remus.

"Você não pode me ajudar! Hogwarts não pode me ajudar! Eu implorei e eu tentei, mas eu sou uma causa perdida. E, se você não me mandar numa missão, eu vou embora sozinho. Eu não tenho medo de deixar tudo para trás! Essa é uma sensação que eu já conheço bem!" Lágrimas estavam queimando seu rosto, a fera estava solta mais uma vez e seu corpo tremia.

Meu caro leitor, vamos caminhar pelos pensamentos de Dumbledore por uns segundos? Se Remus fosse embora sozinho, Dumbledore não poderia cuidar dele ou vigiá-lo. Se Remus fosse numa missão, ele ainda manteria contato, ele ainda iria a reuniões e Dumbledore ainda poderia tentar fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Essa é a única razão pela qual Eu tenho algo em mente foram as palavras que saíram de sua boca.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada pela review, Elyon, e por acompanhar a história! Fico feliz que esteja gostando!  
Se puderem, mandem reviews com suas opiniões e observações. Obrigada por ler :)


End file.
